Insect control utilizing chemical agents is well known. As used herein the term insect controlling chemical agent includes pyrethrum, CEDARCIDE®, and other pesticides that need to be delivered by airborne misting. When properly applied insect controlling chemical agents are effective at controlling mosquitoes and other insects around homes, businesses, recreational areas, etc. The use of pyrethrum for insect control is highly desirable because it is a naturally occurring insect controlling chemical agent which is non-toxic to humans, pets and other animals, and plants.
Heretofore pyrethrum and other insect controlling chemical agents have typically been dispensed from permanently installed insect control misting systems. Permanently installed misting systems are advantageous in that they can be adapted to effect insect control throughout an entire property or facility. Permanently installed misting systems typically include automated control features which provide for the dispensing of pyrethrum and other insect controlling chemical agents at periodic intervals throughout the day.
Although permanently installed misting systems may also exhibit certain disadvantages. For example, permanently installed misting systems are often relatively expensive to purchase and install. Permanently installed misting systems often do not lend themselves to removal and reinstallation at a different location. It will therefore be understood that permanently installed misting systems are not typically used at facilities that are either rented or leased.
The present invention comprises a transportable, positionable, and directionable insect control misting system which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties that have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an insect control system is transportable between different locations at which insect control is required. The insect control system of the present invention is also positionable at each selected location and is also directionable so that insect control can be effected precisely where needed. The insect control of the present invention is relatively inexpensive to purchase and use, particularly when compared to permanently installed insect control systems.
In accordance with more particular aspects of the invention, a transportable, positionable, directionable insect control mister comprises a frame supported on one or more wheels for movement over the underlying surface, including rough surfaces and curbs. The frame may be provided with a handle to facilitate movement and positioning of the insect control system. The handle may be collapsible to facilitate transport and storage of the mister. The frame includes and/or supports a tank which receives an insect controlling chemical agent to be dispensed. The tank either comprises or is surrounded by a housing or shroud which also encloses a pump and a control system. The pump and the control system are powered by electricity received through typically an electrical cord, or by a rechargeable battery. A plurality of discharge arms are mounted on the housing and either comprise or support discharge passageways extending from the pump to discharge nozzles mounted at the distal ends of the arms. Extended discharge arms having lengths of 25 feet or more may also be used in the practice of the invention.
In the utilization of the insect control system of the present invention, the system may be transported to a location at which insect control is desired utilizing a pickup truck, SUV, or similar vehicle. At the selected location, the handle and the wheels are utilized to position the system at the precise location at which insect control is desired. Prior to or after positioning, the tank is filled with an appropriate concentration of a selected insect control chemical agent. The pump and the control system are activated utilizing an electric power supply through an electric cord, or from a rechargeable battery. Upon activation, the pump discharges the selected insect control chemical agent from the tank through the nozzles mounted at the distal ends of the arms. The pressure at which the insect control chemical agent is discharged and the time duration over which the discharge occurs are regulated by the control system. At the completion of the discharge cycle, the insect control system may be relocated to another area of the selected location requiring insect control.
One of the advantages derived from the use of the invention comprises the fact that the insect control system thereof is adapted to be used indoors. Indoor applications of the invention are typically characterized by different operating parameters as compared with those that characterize outdoor utilizations. The control system utilized in conjunction with the insect control system of the present invention is adapted to regulate the operation thereof in accordance with the requirements of a wide variety of applications.